


Saguru's Time Traveling Adventures

by SharaRaizel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRaizel/pseuds/SharaRaizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saguru Hakuba meets Rose and the Doctor while on a strange case and ends up joining them on board the TARDIS as a companion. Short summary I know. Read chapter 1's Author's note for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexplainable Deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't realized I hadn't posted this story here yet. So here it is in honor of my 23rd birthday (since I haven't anything new to post for any of my other stories)!
> 
> This fic is another of my Hakuba Saguru-centered fics where he becomes a companion of the Doctor's. Characters from Magic Kaito & Detective Conan will end up making appearances eventually, but in these first few arcs they're just mentioned. I was inspired to write this after reading the DC/MK and Doctor Who crossover fics written by Katty008 and LeonaWriter. This fic takes place after both DC & MK series, and starts between Doctor Who series 2 episodes "New Earth" and "Tooth and Claw," so Rose is the current companion and we're working at the beginning of the run of the 10th Doctor (David Tennant)! I plan on going to at least the end of series 2 and I'll be adding in some of the New Series book plots into this fic as well. In fact, right now I have plans for the book Stone Rose to come next before going into the Tooth and Claw episode and then we'll go from there. :)
> 
> I hope that all of you who take the time to read this enjoy it, and please leave a comment! Tell me what you think and if I should continue. :)

Saguru Hakuba, a famous and recently graduated high school detective, let out a deep sigh as he reclined against the wall of the alleyway he was standing in. On his way back home from the local grocery store he’d stumbled upon a case that was going absolutely nowhere. The victim was Mr. George Crowley, 49 years old, owner of the local sporting goods store, respected father, husband, and head of the neighborhood watch in Rook Heights, a little suburb town on the edge of London. By all appearances and according to the coroner, the man had just dropped dead in the alleyway behind his store roughly 30 hours ago. There was no visible evidence to even hint at what could have been the cause of death – no signs that the victim had been strangled, bludgeoned, stabbed, shot, poisoned, etc. – but all the same, the victim was in fact _very_ dead. To top it all off, there were no witnesses. The victim’s wife had been the one to find the body earlier that morning.

Looking over the scene, Saguru despaired over the fact that it had rained last night. If there had been any evidence left behind that might have clued him in to the cause of the victim’s death, it was gone now, washed away into the gutters. About two hours ago the body had been carted off to the coroner’s office where hopefully a cause of death would finally be ascertained.

As usual though, the local cops were shooting him a mixture of curious glances and disapproving glares. The local cops didn’t appreciate him butting into their cases even though they knew perfectly well who he was. Saguru had spent a majority of his childhood growing up in this area after all and had attended its schools until he was 12. Then he’d gone on to study criminology and forensics at Cambridge University while also making a name for himself as a detective that would be renowned for his meticulous casework and spotless track record with Scotland Yard by the age of 16.

At least it had remained spotless until he’d moved to Japan two years ago to pursue the infamous and elusive Moonlight Magician, Phantom Thief 1412, AKA The Phantom Thief Kid, AKA the Kaitou Kid. During those two years Saguru had never been able to catch the slippery trickster thief even after innumerous attempts. He’d come close many times though, closer than most others, but because of the magician’s abrupt retirement a few months ago, the Kid had remained uncaught and forever infamous as the one who had always gotten away.

It had happened just before Saguru had graduated from high school for a second time where he’d been attending classes at Ekoda High in Ekoda-Tokyo, Japan as a cover. Why the infamous thief had suddenly decided to retire was beyond him, but failing to apprehend the Kid left the only black mark on his otherwise pristine case record. But even with that little blip in his career, and the fact that Saguru was no longer the only famous teenage prodigy detective out there (there was now Heiji Hattori from Osaka and Shinichi Kudo from Beika-Tokyo), he was still relatively famous and sought after by clients in Japan and all over Europe.

“I don’t think there’s anything else to be found here, Saguru,” someone spoke up, breaking him out of his revere.

Saguru looked up and saw that he was being addressed by one of the younger cops on the scene. Constable James Errol had been an old schoolmate of his before he’d gone to Japan. Granted, James was six years older than Saguru was, but considering the fact that Saguru had graduated from London Bridge High School when he was 12, the age difference was to be expected.

“I know,” Saguru sighed, giving James a small smile. “But hopefully the coroner will have something for us, yes?”

James gave him another reassuring smile before nodding his head.

“Can Bronski and I give you a lift to the station?” James asked.

Saguru glanced over James’ shoulder and saw the young cop’s older and more experienced partner, Peter Bronski, glaring at him.

“Ah… no, I’m good. I’ve got my own ride,” Saguru smiled back politely. “Sergeant Bronski doesn’t look to be in much of a charitable mood today anyway.”

James blinked in surprise before smiling sheepishly.

“Oh… Sorry ‘bout that, mate,” he said.

“It’s alright,” Saguru shrugged. “Half the blokes here don’t take too kindly to my butting in on your case.”

“Well, to be fair, I don’t think any of us knew that you were back from Japan,” James laughed. “You visiting your mum?”

“You could say that,” Saguru sighed.

“Ah. I take it she’s off somewhere again then?” James smiled sympathetically.

“Paris,” Saguru smiled ruefully. “She’s not expected back until next week.”

“So what are you going to do now?” James asked.

“First, I’m going to help you solve this case,” Saguru sighed. “After that? Who knows? I came back for some relaxation. Maybe I’ll take up a few cases before deciding what I want to do next. Maybe I’ll work on getting my Masters in Criminology.”

“I thought you’d received your masters last summer,” James frowned.

“Well yes, but that was for my Forensics degree,” Saguru stated. “I needed to complete that so that my grandfather could give me official authorized access to the resources available at Hakuba Labs for my cases.”

“You didn’t trust the police laboratories with your case work?” James asked.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t trust them,” Saguru shook his head. “It was more because of the fact that as far as they knew I was only an overly confident and smart high school student. No one knew about my degrees because I didn’t want them to know that I’d already completed school.”

“Why not?” James frowned.

Saguru raised an eyebrow and looked around at the remaining cops still on the scene.

“You can’t tell by the kind of reception that I get here where I’m well known?” Saguru asked ruefully. “Also, it’s because after some research I came to the conclusion that the Phantom Thief Kid had some way of accessing police files. If I’d gone to Japan and had actually applied and gotten a job there as a consultant with the police like I’ve done here with Scotland Yard, then my full record would be on file there and the Kid could have found out more about me than I’d have liked.”

“Oh yeah… You were there as an exchange student. What was it like to be in high school again?” James smirked.

“It was better than it had been the first time around actually,” Saguru laughed. “I was the same age as everyone around me for once.”

“Have any good mates back there?” James asked.

“A few,” Saguru smiled. “I became well acquainted with Aoko Nakamori, the daughter of the lead investigator on the Kid Task Force. I also managed to become rather familiar with her friends, Kaito Kuroba and Akako Koizumi. Then there’s Shinichi Kudo and Heiji Hattori, who are both known in Japan as the high school detectives of the East and West respectively. The three of us ended up working together with the FBI and CIA on a very complicated case.”

“Hey, I remember reading about that half a year ago!” James grinned. “You helped bring down that world-wide criminal syndicate, didn’t you?”

“It was originally Kudo’s case and it was his plan that brought the organization down in the end, but Hattori and I were mentioned in the papers here and there as contributors,” Saguru admitted. “All I really did was help organize and get things moving here in Europe with Scotland Yard and some of my MI6 contacts.”

“You have MI6 contacts?!” James gaped.

“I may have stumbled upon a few of their operations while working on some cases and befriended an agent or two,” Saguru shrugged. It really wasn’t that big of a deal. His friends in MI6 were relatively low ranking grunt-work field agents.

“What about the Phantom Thief Kid? I heard that he had a hand in helping bring down that criminal organization as well,” James asked.

“He did,” Saguru nodded. “A branch of the syndicate was after him apparently and he volunteered his help in exchange for amnesty from the American and Japanese governments during the time we were working on bringing the organization down.”

“Wow… so you got to work with the Kid?” James asked, looking awed.

Saguru nodded.

“That must have been weird, seeing that the two of you were such huge rivals and all,” James laughed.

“…You know…it wasn’t, funny enough,” Saguru mused. “Kid is a non-violent jewel thief who enjoys pranking the police. His heists are fun like an extreme and challenging game of cops and robbers. No one’s ever gotten hurt during his heists and he’s always returned what he’s taken a couple days after stealing it. If anything, his heists were chances for him to show off his skills as a magician and to prove that he could do things just for the sake of doing them. I think if given the chance, the Kid and I could have been good friends, as odd as that sounds.”

“A detective and a thief friends?” James mused with a smirk. “That’d get you into trouble.”

“Even as just simple rivals he got me into trouble,” Saguru snorted. “How do you think I met Kudo and got involved in that criminal syndicate case? I was chasing Kid and stepped my foot in it big time.”

James laughed, shaking his head before looking back at the scene behind him and noticed his partner glaring at him and tapping his watch.

“Opps. Looks like I should get going,” James laughed nervously.

“Yeah, me too,” Saguru nodded before pushing off the alley wall. “I’ll see you later at the station.”

“Later? Where are you going?” James asked.

“Home to freshen up and then to the coroner’s office,” Saguru called back over his shoulder. “Mallory should be halfway through the autopsy by now and have something by the time I get there.”

Saguru politely nodded goodbye to the other officers he passed and headed out of the alley, down the street and over to his rental car. Getting his driver’s license when he was home last summer had been a must. Especially because he’d needed to make the hour-and-a-half long commute between Rook Heights and Cambridge to make it to meetings and appointments to be sure that he would be able to receive his Masters in Forensics before heading back to Japan as he’d planed.

After getting in and starting up the car, Saguru headed to his mother’s townhouse. Upon his return the housemaid, Mellissa Johnson, greeted him warmly and informed him that his mother had called while he’d been out, wanting him to know that she was extending her stay in Paris for another two weeks and that she was hoping that he’d join her.

“She must have a new boyfriend,” Saguru sighed as he made his way into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. A new man was the only reason his mother stayed anywhere longer than originally intended. She was rather fickle that way.

“So it would seem, sir,” Mellissa nodded as she picked up a pad of paper that was used to jot down phone messages. “Your father also called while you were out.”

“And what did he want?” Saguru asked, pulling out ingredients for his sandwich from the fridge.

“He didn’t say,” Mellissa sighed. “Just that he’d try to call you later.”

“I have a cellphone. He could have called me on that,” Saguru muttered, pulling said device out of his pocket and checked it for any missed calls. There weren’t any, but he did have a text from Aoko asking him if he’d made it back to England all right last night.

“He may have simply lost the number,” Mellissa shrugged as she went about putting away the clean dishes from the dishwasher.

“Possibly,” Saguru frowned as he slipped the phone back into his pocket after sending Aoko a reply message and proceeded to finish making his sandwich.

After he’d eaten, Saguru headed upstairs for a quick shower, changed into a crisp clean suit, and left for the local police department headquarters. Once there he headed down to autopsy where he found the coroner finishing up her preliminary examination of the body.

“What have you got, Mal?” Saguru asked.

“You know, every time you come in here and I hear you say that, I feel like Ducky from that American NCIS show,” the woman grinned.

Dr. Marcy Mallory was an average looking woman in her mid thirties. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a braid, and she was wearing a pair of horn-rimmed glasses that were perched on the tip of her long nose and magnified her grey eyes to look three times their actual size.

“Sadly I have nothing,” she sighed. “There are no signs of a struggle, the vic’s heart is fine, the lungs are fine and even his liver, gallbladder and intestines are fine. Nothing showed up in his tox screening and blood work, but even so, I have Adam running those tests again. According to all my findings this man shouldn’t even be dead! He’s as healthy as a horse. Healthier in fact.”

“But all the same, he _is_ dead,” Saguru frowned as he moved to examine the body himself, taking a pair of gloves from Mallory as he checked for even the smallest signs of poisoning.

“What happened to you, Mr. Crowley? You didn’t just drop dead,” he muttered when he finished and stepped back folding his arms over his chest.

“Well, Saguru,” Mal sighed. “It appears that he did simply drop dead while taking the trash out.”

“But you said nothing was wrong with him,” Saguru frowned.

“I’m sorry but that’s what the evidence says,” Mal shrugged. “Or at least what the lack of it says.”

“Does it?” Saguru muttered under his breath, thoughts wandering to a supposedly traceless poison, Shinichi Kudo, the Black Organization, and the laughing trickster thief who’d gotten him involved in a case that took a year and a half to conclude.

“Saguru!”

Saguru looked up from the body, thoughts returning to the present, and saw James stumbling into the room.

“Another body has been found in the park,” James wheezed. “Same as Mr. Crowley.”

“Lets go then,” Saguru nodded grimly as he and James headed up to join Sergeant Bronski. James and Bronski left in their cruiser and Saguru followed in his rental.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At the park Saguru crouched down next to the body of victim number two: Miss Carol Marsden. According to the cops on the scene she was a local girl, age 19, who had come home and started working part time at a café over the summer to help pay for her college tuition.

“Oh, Carol,” James gasped when he saw her, his breath hitching slightly.

“You know her?” Saguru asked, eyes never leaving the victim’s body and the immediate area, carefully looking for evidence. Again, there were no visible clues to help suggest a cause of death, and there were no markings on her body that showed signs of a struggle either. If it weren’t for her pale pallor and stiff body, the young woman looked like she could have simply fainted or have fallen asleep.

“Sort of,” James sighed. “She worked the morning shift at Mimi’s Café where I go to get my morning coffee. She was a nice girl.”

“They usually are, Errol,” Bronski grunted as he approached the two of them. “This time it appears we might have some witnesses, so maybe we can find out what happened to her.”

Hearing this, Saguru finally looked up from the young woman’s body and saw Bronski gesture to a man and a young woman standing just outside the tapped off area talking to a couple of officers. The man had a head of messy brown hair and looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He was dressed in a blue suit, a red tie and a pair of red converse sneakers of all things. The woman was a blond with shoulder length hair and looked barely out of her teens. She was dressed in a dark pink hoodie-sweater, black jeans and plain white tennis shoes. Neither of them were locals – at least they weren’t anyone that Saguru knew.

Not finding anything out of place on the body Saguru decided that he might as well go with Bronski to question the strange pair.

“Now you listen to me, Hakuba,” Bronski practically growled as they made their way off the immediate scene. “This is my case, so I’ll be the one to question the witnesses.”

“Of course,” Saguru said amiably. Bronski could do what he liked on official business as the lead investigator on this case. Saguru wasn’t going to get in the man’s way, but he wasn’t going to let this case go either. He planed on doing some investigating on his own later.

“Good day, Sir. Miss,” Bronski greeted the two witnesses. “I’m Sergeant Peter Bronski. I hear that you two were the ones who found the body.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” the blond nodded. “We came across her when we were walking through the park on our way into town.

“And your names are?” Bronski asked, pulling out his notebook.

“Rose Tyler,” the girl answered, glancing uneasily in the direction of the body.

“And yours, Sir?”

“I’m the Doctor,” the man grinned.

“Doctor…?” Bronski frowned.

“Just the Doctor,” the man quipped.

“A doctor of what exactly?” Saguru asked.

“Oh this and that,” the man shrugged. “I dabble in all sorts of things. Bit of a freelancer really. Do a lot of traveling.”

“And you, Miss Tyler?” Bronski asked after shooting a glare at Saguru.

“Oh, she’s my assistant,” the Doctor answered for her. “She helps me with my work, travels around with me-!”

“Keep him focused, out of trouble, that sort of thing.” Rose smirked at the chagrined look her companion now aimed at her.

“Can I see some ID please?” Bronski asked sounding mildly irritated with the pair’s flippant behavior.

“Sure,” Rose nodded, pulling out a driver’s license from a wallet she had tucked away in a back jean pocket while the Doctor flipped open a thin leather wallet from the inside of his suit jacket to flash what appeared to be a blank piece of paper.

Bronski looked over Rose’s ID first, nodding satisfactorily back before taking the Doctor’s wallet – if it could be called that. The thing didn’t appear to have any pockets or slips for credit cards or money of any sort. The only thing in it was that blank piece of paper lining the inside of one of the leather fold’s sides.

“Ah. Doctor John Smith of Anthropological Studies. Very good. Everything appears to be in order,” Bronski nodded, before handing the leather fold and blank paper back to the man.

Saguru frowned; eyeing “Dr. John Smith” suspiciously as the man subtly checked the paper with a small trace of shock and curiosity on his face before grinning again and pocketing it.

“Did either of you see anything out of the ordinary? Any suspicious persons?” Bronski asked, moving on with the investigation.

“No,” Rose shook her head. “Nothing. Then again we weren’t really paying too much attention to our surroundings. We were on our way into town for some fish and chips.”

“Could still do with a good bite of fish and chips,” the Doctor nodded, rocking back slight onto his heels. “’S a place here called Mimi’s, I think, that’s supposed to have some great fish and chips.”

Saguru wondered if the man had ADD.

“And what are you two doing in Rook Heights?” Saguru asked, earning himself another glare from Bronski.

“Oh we were just passing through,” the Doctor shrugged.

“Liar. We were on our way to visit my mum who lives in a neighborhood not too far from here,” Rose scoffed. “He claims that his directions were slightly off.”

The Doctor winced at the mention of Rose’s mother. Seeing it, Rose smacked the Doctor’s arm.

“Oi, she’s not that bad,” Rose scowled at the man – or at least she tried to. The corners of her mouth kept twitching up into a smile.

Bronski sighed in a frustrated manner, shaking his head as the pair started to argue/banter/flirt.

“I think we can let them go, Sergeant,” Saguru said, hiding his amusement. “They obviously don’t know anything of great importance.”

“Sorry we couldn’t be of any help,” Rose smiled sheepishly, apparently hearing Saguru’s comment even in the midst of her conversation with the Doctor.

“It’s fine. You can go,” Bronski said gruffly, handing Rose a card with his work number and the station’s contact information. “Just call me if you can think of anything else that might help the investigation.”

“Thanks,” the Doctor grinned. “Oh, I don’t suppose you chaps could give us directions to Mimi’s Café, could you?”

“Sure, it’s-!” Saguru started to say when Bronski spoke over him.

“Hakuba here can show you the way personally,” the Sergeant said before rounding on Saguru. “There’s nothing more you can do here, so you might as well show these people the way. I’m sure Constable Errol will inform you if we find anything or if there are any developments in the case.” Then he was back to addressing Rose and the Doctor. “Good day, Sir. Miss.”

Saguru glared at the man as he retreated back behind the police tape before sighing and turned to face the man who called himself the Doctor and Miss Rose Tyler. They stared curiously back at him. Rose even looked a touch sympathetic.

“Come on,” Saguru smiled politely. “I’ll do you one better than simply giving you directions. I’ll give you a lift.”

“We wouldn’t want to impose,” Rose protested.

“Its no problem,” Saguru shook his head. “I would have gone there eventually. The victim, Miss Marsden, worked there and that means that I need to ask the café’s staff a few questions.”

“Well, if you’re going there anyway and don’t mind us tagging along then we will most graciously accept your offer,” the Doctor grinned, falling into step beside Saguru. “Right, Rose?”

“Works for me,” the blond smiled.

Once Saguru got them in the car – with Rose sitting shot-gun and the Doctor in the middle of the back seat, leaning forward like an eager child– Saguru made his way back towards the main part of Rook Height’s business area.

“So…” Rose mused once the car started moving. “Your name is?”

“My apologies,” Saguru said, realizing that he’d never been properly introduced to the pair. “My name is Saguru Hakuba. I’m a detective and consultant for the police.”

“Detective?” Rose repeated, looking mildly impressed. “How old are you?”

“I turn 18 this August,” Saguru answered her.

“Really?” Rose blinked in surprise. “You must have just started working with the police then.”

“No. Actually, I’ve been a private detective since I was 14,” Saguru answered.

“No way,” Rose gaped.

“Graduated from the University of Cambridge with a double major in criminology and forensics at 16,” Saguru smiled smugly, enjoying the pair’s shocked and impressed expressions.

“Then how come you didn’t seem to get on with the other officer?” the Doctor asked curiously. “No offense mate, but that Bronski bloke looked like he wanted you gone and out of the way. Kinda strange if you’ve been working with him for four years.”

“This isn’t my usual beat, if you know what I mean,” Saguru sighed. “I’m more used to working with Scotland Yard in the main part of London. Even though this is where I grew up, the older local cops don’t like me butting into their cases. It doesn’t help that I’ve spent the last two years in Japan living with my father, who happens to be a Chief-Superintendant in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force.”

“That would explain your accent,” the Doctor mused. “You sound like a Londoner, but with a hint of Asian when you gloss over your Rs and Ls.”

“Yeah,” Saguru laughed. “I just got back last night, so my speech is a little off. Give me a few days and it’ll right itself back to a full Londoner accent.”

“You said that you lived with your father in Japan,” Rose mused. “I take it that your parents are divorced and that you stay with your mum when you’re in London?”

“Usually,” Saguru shrugged. “When she’s around, that is. She’s been traveling a lot since I left to live with my father. Right now she’s in Paris.”

“That sounds fun,” Rose smiled.

“She wouldn’t go, if it weren’t,” Saguru shook his head, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he thought about the flighty woman who called herself his mother.

“What about you, Miss Tyler? You said earlier that the two of you were on your way to visit your mother,” Saguru asked, wanting to move the conversation away from him. He’d told them too much about himself already, yet strangely he didn’t mind.

“Please, call me Rose,” Rose laughed. “My mum doesn’t like that I travel around with the Doctor-!”

“She thought I kidnapped you and slapped me for it,” the Doctor grumbled from the back seat. “Jackie’s always had it out for me.”

“But she’s accepted my decision and just wants me to be happy,” Rose finished, ignoring the Doctor’s comment. “And she _has_ been warming up to you, Doctor, since Christmas. She _did_ call, asking for me _and_ you to come over for a visit this weekend.”

As Rose and the Doctor began to bicker again about Rose’s mother, some bloke named Mickey, and the strange sudden request to come home, Saguru finally made it into town and pulled up just outside of their destination.

Mimi’s Café was a pleasant new little eatery that Saguru remembered visiting frequently the last time he’d been home in London. They made a wonderful cup of Earl Grey tea, and he believed that the Doctor and Rose had heard right about them serving great fish and chips.

Upon entering the café, Saguru left Rose and the Doctor to their own business while he asked to see the manager. The next hour was spent interviewing staff employees in the employees’ break room as he tried to find out if Carol Marsden had any confrontations lately or if there were any persons who might have wanted her dead. James and Bronski showed up halfway through his interviews – Bronski not looking pleased – and took over, much to Saguru’s irritation. He sat through the remaining interviews though and managed to ask a few questions of his own. In the end he let the two older men wrap things up since no one seemed to know anything, and left ahead of them.

To his surprise, Rose and the Doctor were still seated in the café when he returned to the main room. Upon seeing him, Rose waved him over to join them. Saguru nodded in greeting as he approached.

“So how’d it go?” Rose asked.

“As well as it could be expected. Carol Marsden hadn’t been working here long, so no one here really knew her, though everyone seemed to like her well enough,” Saguru sighed as he sat down next to the Doctor who was seated across from Rose at their table. “How do you like the fish and chips?”

“They’re great,” Rose smiled, taking a chip off the plate that the Doctor now offered to Saguru.

Saguru took a couple chips, chewing on one absently as he stared out the window on the Doctor’s other side. As he moved to eat the second one he paused, frowning as he slowly set it back down on the plate.

“Something wrong?” Rose asked.

“…Maybe,” Saguru muttered before he got up from the table and exited the café. Rose and the Doctor were right behind him.

“What is it?” the Doctor asked.

“A possible connection between this case’s two victims,” Saguru stated absently as he stared across the street at a sports store that was coincidentally owned by the first victim, the late George Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter one of Saguru's Time Traveling Adventures! I hope that I've kept everyone in character - Rose and the Doctor especially. Because Saguru didn't have a lot of his character revealed or built up in either anime or manga, I have the freedom to add to his character as I see if. I feel that he's the least recognized of the DC/MK world's genius teenage detectives, and yet he's still made enough of an impression to be considered the fourth Gosho Boy, and I love what they've done with his character in the Detective Conan specials and Magic Kaitou anime series! He's easily my favorite Gosho boy (at the moment. I tend to flip flop between Hakuba and Kaito), and I love writing his character (though Kaito's fun to write too). I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll pretty please with Magic Kaitou sprinkles on top leave a comment and me know that you liked it and that I should continue! :)


	2. Aliens Exist

“AHHHH!”

Saguru reacted to the scream instantly, taking off across the street, past the sports store, and into the alleyway on the other side of a neighboring store – Clair’s Jewelers – where he found a woman screaming over another body – this one male. He gently maneuvered the woman away from the body and felt along the man’s neck for a pulse, but couldn’t find one. The man wasn’t breathing either. He was dead, and just like George Crowley and Carol Marsden, there were no signs of a struggle. The man was slumped against the rubbish bins as if he’d just sat down for a nap. His body was still warm though, which meant he hadn’t died that long ago.

“Oh my God!”

Glancing up, Saguru saw that Rose and the Doctor had followed him again. Rose had a hand over her mouth in shock as she stood next to the sobbing woman who’d found the body. The Doctor, meanwhile, crouched down beside Saguru and pulled out a small cylindrical object with a blue light at the tip. He appeared to be scanning the body with it, the device making strange whirring sounds as he moved it. The Doctor quickly retracted the device and slipped open a clear center part, muttering under his breath.

“Traces of heximano particles… same as the girl in the park. Very curious,” the Doctor mused.

“Hexi… what?” Saguru frowned. “What is that device?”

“Ah, well,” the Doctor stammered, looking very guilty as he tucked the strange object away.

Saguru would have pressed him further for an answer but there was a distant crash coming from further down the alleyway. Looking up, Saguru spotted a lumbering shape turning a corner. He didn’t waste any time racing after the retreating figure and could hear the Doctor scrambling after him.

“Rose, stay with her and call that Bronski bloke,” he heard the Doctor shout as they gave chase after the possible suspect.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” Rose cried after them.

“Just stay there! Detective Saguru and I’ll be back in a tick!” the Doctor told her.

It was a long chase. They were ducking through more alleyways, hopping a few fences and across yards, but Saguru was confidant that they were gaining on the suspect. After chasing Kid and ducking through the thief’s maze of tricks for the last two years, such escape tactics didn’t faze him in the slightest.

“Blimey, you can run,” the Doctor remarked, as he just barely made a clear jump over another fence. Saguru was impressed that the Doctor didn’t appear to be that out of breath and was keeping up with him.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Saguru bit out as they rounded another corner and found themselves at a dead end where a big hunched figure wearing a large hooded coat stood with their back to Saguru and the Doctor.

Saguru slipped his small caliber handgun out of the hidden holster under his suit jacket and raised it towards the suspect, but had its nozzle pointed at the ground. He wouldn’t shoot as long as it wasn’t necessary, but he’d been in enough situations like this before, to know it was better to remain armed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that the Doctor was looking at his firearm wearily and with obvious distaste. The man clearly didn’t like guns.

“Freeze!” Hakuba called out to the suspect. “I’m Detective Saguru Hakuba, consultant for the police. I ask that… you…”

Saguru trailed off as the figure turned around, revealing itself and rendering him speechless. What was standing in front of him wasn’t human. It was humanoid in shape, but it’s skin was dark purple and scaly, with black feathers for hair. Its eyes were orange with slits like a snake’s, but its face resembled that of a gorilla’s. Whatever the creature was, it was baring its teeth at Saguru and they were long, thin, and pointed like needles.

“Oh, look at you!” the Doctor gasped. “You beauty! You’re a Sharsnalla!”

Saguru wanted to stare incredulously at the Doctor because frankly he found this creature to be rather hideous, but he didn’t dare loose sight of the nightmare standing before him, not even for a second.

The beast – the Sharsnalla – roared at them and took a menacing step forward.

“Oh, that’s not good,” the Doctor informed him nervously. “She thinks we’re challenging her. You might want to put your gun away, Saguru. It’s really not helping.”

Saguru only nodded numbly as he slipped the gun back into its holster. Some part of him was questioning his sanity seeing as he was putting away his only weapon and means of defense, but the Sharsnalla had stopped snarling, so he told that logical part of his brain to shut up. He didn’t have any use for it at the moment. Not in this illogical situation anyway. Logic went out the window the moment his suspect turned into some creature from Harry Potter’s world.

“There, now,” the Doctor grinned again. “Sorry bout that, Ma’am. He’s young and inexperienced in these sort of affairs.”

“So I can see,” grumbled the beast in a surprisingly high and breathy feminine voice. “These humans rarely are. But you appear to be well informed. And you don’t smell like these lower degenerate apes. Of what species are you?”

It… _she…_ could talk. Lovely. And was she saying that the Doctor wasn’t human?

“Oh, I’m nobody important from nowhere in particular,” the Doctor shrugged, bouncing on his toes while flashing the Sharsnalla a smile. “Just a wanderer, really. Though you are a long way from home. Sharsitkna is galaxies away. What brings you to Earth?”

Aaaand the conversation just went way over Saguru’s poor confused head.

“I’m pursuing an escaped bounty,” the snake-gorilla creature sniffed. “A Baskiiva broke loose from its cell on my ship and commandeered an escape pod. My crew and I managed to shoot it down, but not before it got pulled into Earth’s gravitational pull. It crash landed and I’ve traced it here.”

“Oh my. A Baskiiva?” the Doctor hissed before looking at Saguru. “Nasty things. They can kill just by looking at someone directly in the eye. Well Saguru, I think we just discovered the identity of your three victims’ murderer.”

“Ah… why were you, uh… in the alley?” Saguru managed to choke out as he addressed the creature – _alien_ – standing in front of him.

“I said I’d tracked it to this area, didn’t I?” the Sharsnalla said, narrowing her eyes at Saguru. Her tone oozed with superiority. “I must have just missed it. It’s a quick bugger. I was pursuing it when you started chasing me. I lost it, obviously, thanks to you.”

“Ah…sorry,” Saguru mumbled, shocked.

“So we’re looking for the same thing then,” the Doctor mused.

“No. _I’m_ looking for the Baskiiva. You two are staying out of my way,” the Sharsnalla hissed. “It’s my prey. Besides, what could a human and a space hippy do against it?”

“Space hippy?” the Doctor repeated, looking affronted.

“I believe we can do more than you are giving us credit for,” Saguru said softly, slowly regaining his composure now that the shock was wearing off. He was still afraid of this thing, but it appeared to be somewhat civilized. It could talk, at least.

“Your popgun is not going to do squat against a Baskiiva, human whelp,” the Sharsnalla sneered.

“Perhaps not,” Saguru agreed, forcing himself to meet the alien’s eyes and not look away. “But regardless, it has killed three people in the last thirty-six hours. I cannot just stand idly by and let it continue as it has been.”

“Right,” the Doctor nodded. “So let us help you!”

“Help me? What could you possibly do that would be of help to me?” the Sharsnalla sneered.

“I grew up in this area and know everything about it,” Saguru offered.

“So he does,” the Doctor nodded, wrapping an arm around Saguru’s shoulders. “He knows the terrain, and would be able to help you narrow down your search.”

“And you, Wanderer? What can you offer?”

“Me? Oh, I know all sorts of things,” the Doctor grinned. “I’m an expert and the foremost alien authority here on Earth. Besides, you stick out like a sore thumb here in the daylight hours. You are restricted in your movements here on Earth because it’s a Level 5 planet, and is therefore protected by Article 34 of the Shadow Proclamation.”

“Shadow Proclamation?” Saguru frowned.

“Oh, it’s basically a Galactic Government of sorts that upholds Galactic Law. In this time, Earth hasn’t become globally aware of life outside of its solar system yet, so small alien enterprises that happen to make it out this far in the universe to your galaxy must remain undiscovered. So unless our new friend here wants to get in trouble with the Shadow Proclamation and arrested by the Judoon, she can’t afford to be seen and cause a global incident, isn’t that right?”

The Sharsnalla hissed angrily, but nodded her head.

“Then let us help,” the Doctor insisted. “You get your bounty, Saguru here gets his killer off the streets, I can continue traveling, and all of us will be able to rest easy knowing that no one else is going to be killed by the Baskiiva. Everyone wins.”

The Sharsnalla stared long and hard at the Doctor before offering him a long thin hand that had sharp talons for fingernails.

“Agreed,” she hissed, offering the same hand to Saguru who shook it wearily, afraid that the talons might dig into his skin. “My name is Shakiralashicknic, but you may call me Shaki.”

“Saguru Hakuba,” Hakuba bowed slightly to her.

“And I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor beamed.

Saguru watched as the Doctor and Shaki began to discuss what they should do next, wondering what the hell he’d just gotten himself into. Something told him that his life was never going to be the same…again.

 

An hour after they’d chased Shaki, the Doctor and Saguru were on their way back to the alley where they’d left Rose. The Doctor hoped that she hadn’t wandered off again, but felt that it was a useless hope. Rose wasn’t one to just sit around.

“So… You aren’t human?” Saguru asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

“Nope,” the Doctor shook his head. “Does that bother you, Detective?”

“…I suppose not,” Saguru sighed, “Does Rose know, though? That you’re an alien, I mean.”

“Of course!” the Time Lord grinned. “She wouldn’t be tagging along as my companion if she didn’t. We’ve been traveling together for a little over a year now I think. It’s been two years, though, according to her timeline.”

“Timeline?” Saguru repeated. “That’s the second time you’ve made that kind of inference. Are you saying that you’re a time traveler as well?”

“Oh yes,” the Doctor grinned. “I’m a Time Lord. And it’s not me that looks human; it’s you humans that look Time Lord. My people had been around long before yours came into existence.”

“Uh huh…” Saguru drawled, lapsing into a contemplative silence.

The Doctor eyed the teenager beside him. The boy had been scared earlier when they’d first confronted Shaki the Sharsnalla, but now…

“You’re taking this rather well, all things considered,” the Doctor mused. “Most would be in denial about all of this. “Aliens! How preposterous!” they would say. And for someone who seems to be one of the “logical” sort, you are being exceptionally open and excepting of the situation.”

“When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_ , must be the truth,” the boy said with a sigh.

“That was a Sherlock Holmes quote, if I’m not mistaken,” the Doctor grinned.

“It was,” Saguru nodded. “I’m a bit of a fanatic. The point, though, is that I cannot deny the facts that I’ve been confronted with. I’ve seen with my own eyes, and have actually spoken with an alien– two if I count you – so I cannot deny the existence of extraterrestrial life forms. Therefore, I cannot dismiss the idea that the killer of my case’s three victims may be alien, simply because I do not wish to believe in what I now know to be true.

“I’ve been reviewing my case with the new information that I’ve acquired within the last hour, and have come to a conclusion. Once I ignored the impossible – sorry, the _improbable_ – and gave it consideration as fact, I’ve found that it actually makes logical sense to deduce that those three victims were killed by unnatural means. The killer being this Baskiiva creature is even supported by the lack of evidence that has been found on the victims and at the crime scenes. You said that it can kill just by looking its victims in the eye didn’t you? I can’t say for sure since I know next to nothing about the third victim, but both Mr. Crowley and Miss Marsden were perfectly healthy beings and showed no sign of a struggle or internal damage. Even untraceable poisons cause some sort of trauma to the body to make the death look like it was brought about by natural causes. That they _both_ just dropped dead, bodies unmarked and unblemished, within hours of each other with no viable means to have brought about their deaths, is both improbable and illogical.”

“Very good,” the Doctor nodded; a little impressed with the logically sound way that Saguru had not only found the acceptance of alien life, but the way he’d reasoned out how the Baskiiva that Shaki was looking for, could be the killer of his case’s three victims.

The boy must have seen something in his expression though, because he then began to explain himself further.

“When I was living in Japan, I got involved in a case that forced me to be a bit more open minded than I would have been a year and a half ago,” Saguru chuckled. “I also chased a thief that was infamously known for twisting one’s perception of reality. I had to alter my ways of thinking in order to adapt and keep up with him half of the time. I’ve seen and experienced a lot of strange things over the past two years, and it has taught me to be more accepting of what I encounter, and more open minded towards things that I don’t quite understand. If an experimental drug can revert a young adult into a child, I do not see why there can’t be alien life outside of this ignorant world. I can also understand all too well why aliens would be wary of making contact with us. We humans can be quite a volatile race. A lot of us can’t even get along with each other.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’re giving the rest of humanity enough credit!” the Doctor scoffed. “You’re a brilliant people! And you’re going to touch the stars soon enough. Any day now, any week, month, year, sometime this century your people are going to have their first contact with an alien race and you’re going to get out there and explore the universe, touch every star, and meet and settle in many galaxies. The Great and Bountiful Human Empire!”

The boy smiled, eyes now cast up towards the heavens.

“You make it all sound so grand,” he laughed, shaking his head. “I doubt it’ll go so smoothly at first though. We humans have a history of screwing things up. The discovery and colonization of the Americas, Revolutions, Civil Wars, World War I, World War II, the Cold War, Vietnam, Korea, the current wars in the Middle East… Need I go on?”

“Well…” the Doctor winced, reminding himself that not all humans were brilliant. It would definitely be humans like Cassandra, Henry van Statten, Adam Mitchell, and the con-man that Jack Harkness used to be, that would present poor examples of the human race, but he knew that in the end the good in humanity would shine through. It would be people like Rose, Charles Dickens, Gwyneth, Chathica, Peter Tyler, Dr. Constantine, Lynda, and this boy, Saguru Hakuba, that would get out there and pave the way for humanity’s ascension into the cosmos and forge those alliances with other life forms across galaxies as they took their place in the greater part of the universe.

Finally they re-entered the alley where they’d found the third victim and the Doctor was relieved to see that Rose hadn’t wandered off after all. She looked rather peeved though. Sergeant Bronski and a younger fellow were talking to her and the woman who’d found the body while another woman – the coroner he assumed – knelt beside the body. It looked like she’d just finished examining it.

“Hakuba!” Bronski snapped, having spotted the teenager. “What the bloody hell were you thinking, running off before notifying me of the situation?”

“I was thinking that I might apprehend our killer,” Saguru replied evenly. The Doctor had to admire the boy for holding his ground. “The good Doctor and I chased a suspicious person for several blocks. They got away unfortunately. We tried to pick up the trail, but sadly he or she proved to be a slippery devil.”

“You could have gotten yourself killed,” Bronski growled.

“This is hardly the first killer that I’ve pursued, Sergeant,” Saguru said. “I am armed, and I was hardly alone.”

“Be that as it may, that man is not an officer of the law, and neither are you, for that matter,” Bronski said in a low and dangerous voice that warned the teenager not to push his luck.

“I understand,” Saguru nodded. “But circumstances being what they were, I could hardly wait for you to arrive on the scene. Any chance that I may have had in catching the suspect would have become zero. I was legally armed and had with me some form of back up. If I hadn’t had either of these, I wouldn’t have pursued a possibly dangerous suspect on my own. I may be young, Sergeant Bronski, but I’m far from inexperienced.”

The Doctor watched the stand off as the young man beside him stared down the older man in a strong and confidant manner, but there wasn’t any cockiness in Saguru’s gaze. This boy certainly had to have seen a lot for his eyes to look as old – if not older – than the Sergeant’s. Those eyes reminded the Doctor of himself just a bit. They weren’t nearly as old as his of course, but were old enough that the Doctor could feel a connection and a kindred spirit within the boy.

The staring contest seemed to have come to an end because Saguru turned his attention to the coroner woman.

“What can you tell me about this gentleman, Mal?” he asked as he crouched next to her and pulled out a pair of latex gloves from an inner pocket in his suit jacket.

“No more than what I could tell you about Mr. Crowley,” the middle-aged woman sighed. “No bruising or markings of any kind that suggests a struggle, and no obvious signs of trauma.”

“His name is Henry O’Rourke,” said the younger cop that had been standing behind Bronski. “Age 29, and works at the pub at the end of the street. He was on his lunch break visiting his girlfriend, Miss Jenifer Stacy,” he nodded at the sobbing woman that had found the body. “She’s the head manager at Clair’s Jewelers. She’d asked him to take out a bag of trash while she got ready to take her own lunch break. When he didn’t come back, she came out to see what was taking him so long. She found him next to the rubbish bins-!”

“She screamed, we came running and then you two took off,” Rose finished testily, cutting the young officer off, and earned herself a glare from Bronski.

Saguru smiled, shaking his head as he stood up from where he’d been examining the body.

The Doctor watched curiously as the boy went over to crouch down in front of Miss Jenifer Stacy, just a bit below eye level so that she didn’t have to look up much from where she had her head bowed in grief.

“Miss Stacy?” Saguru said softly, like one does when speaking to an upset child. “My name is Saguru Hakuba.”

“You’re Lillian’s son,” the woman hiccupped.

“That’s right,” Saguru smiled. “My mum comes to your store to buy absurdly childish earrings like the ones with kittens and hearts. Sometimes she buys the flower and butterfly ones too.”

The woman nodded. The giggle she let slip loose had a hysterical edge to it.

“She’s told me what a great detective you are,” she said around a gasp, trying to stop her crying. “She always sounds so proud when she talks about you.”

“Unless she’s harping about my nonexistent love life,” Saguru huffed.

Jenifer Stacy let out an easier sounding laugh.

“She claims that she’ll never have any grandbabies at this rate if you don’t start looking for a nice girl,” she nodded.

Saguru grinned with another shake of his head before he took hold of the woman’s hands with his own.

“I am sorry for your loss,” he said softly, his thumbs stroking the backs of her hands when her expression fell again. “But I promise you, we will find who did this. Henry’s murderer will be stopped.”

Jenifer sniffed, nodding sadly.

“I need you to do something for me,” Saguru said, squeezing her hands to get her attention again. “I want you to close your eyes, and try to empty your mind for me.”

Jenifer did so, nodding again. Saguru began to whisper soft words to her that the Doctor couldn’t hear from where he was standing, but watched intently as the girl’s body relaxed. Saguru was still holding Jenifer’s hands, rubbing soothing circles into the backs with his thumbs. It was then that he realized what Saguru was doing. The boy was using a form of hypnotism. The Doctor looked up at Rose, Bronski, Mal the coroner, and the young officer. They didn’t seem to realize what Saguru was doing, but none of them were interfering either. And why should they? To all appearances, Saguru was only comforting a distraught woman who’d just lost her boyfriend.

“I need you to think back for me, Jenifer,” Saguru suddenly said in a clearer and firm voice. “You’ve just sent Henry out with the trash. What are you doing?”

“…I’m making sure Maggie has things under control and knows that I’m getting ready to leave,” Jenifer said. “We’ve only got a couple customers at the moment though. It’s nothing that she can’t handle.”

“What happens next?”

“I’m in the break room, checking my purse to make sure that everything’s still there. I reapply my lipstick… Henry’s taking too long. He should have been back by now.”

“So what do you do?”

“…I wait a few more minutes… He could be in the bathroom.”

“But he still hasn’t returned and the time for your lunch breaks is ticking away,” Saguru pushed gently. “Where do you go to look for him?”

“…The shop bathroom first, but he’s not there,” Jenifer whispered, shaking slightly. “I say a quick goodbye to Maggie before I leave the store. I enter the alley where the rubbish bins are.”

“Hold that moment,” Saguru said, cutting in before she can ramble on further. “What do you hear? Smell? …See?”

“…It stinks,” Jenifer sniffed, wrinkling her nose. “Brenda next door just had a baby so sometimes there’s a bunch of dirty dippers in her garbage.”

“What else?” Saguru asked.

“…Peaches… There’s a strong smell of peaches in the air, and something greasy, salty. Maybe take out from Mimi’s across the street?”

The Doctor frowned. He smelled the greasy scent of bad chips, but there isn’t even a whiff of peaches. But then again – if he was remembering correctly – Baskiiva breath smells like peaches… or was it mangos? Pears? Bleh! No! He’d remember if Baskiiva breath smelled like nasty pears.

“Do you hear anything?” Saguru asked, breaking the Doctor away from his internal tirade against pears.

“Just the usual street noises. It’s actually really quiet,” Jenifer shivered. “Wait… there is something… a… strange hissing sound… like a pipe with a small leak. It could be coming from one of the air-conditioning units, though. They’re old and are always breaking down.”

“That’s right,” Saguru nodded. “Just some faulty pipes. Go on.”

“There’s nothing else,” Jenifer shakes her head, “Just the hiss of the pipes, the faint smell of diapers, chips, and peaches and… Oh God… Henry…”

She started to sob again, and the Doctor saw Saguru gently grip her hands and gave them a firm shake, breaking her out of her hypnotic state without anyone – other than the Doctor of course – the wiser.

“Thank you for telling me all of that, Jenifer,” Saguru smiled reassuringly as he rubbed the backs of her hands again with his thumbs, comforting her again. “You’ve been a great help. If you can recall anything else, call Sergeant Bronski at the station.”

The woman looked a little confused, but she nodded and offered up a weak smile of her own.

Saguru nodded back at her, squeezing her hands one more time before standing back up and began to wrap things up with Bronski and that other officer. The Doctor decided not to listen in on that particular conversation and leaned against the alley wall opposite the body. Rose joined him a minute later.

“Don’t think I buy your story for one minute,” she scowled. “What did you two find?”

“Not here,” the Doctor murmured. “You’re right, though. There’s much more to this than a simple serial murderer on the loose, but it’s nothing that I want to get any outsiders in on. Especially the police.”

“You don’t count Detective Saguru as an outsider?” Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well this _is_ his case,” the Doctor mused.

“It’s Sergeant Bronski and Constable Errol’s case too.” Rose smirked. “You like him.”

“He’s good,” the Doctor admitted. “Very good. And clever. Very, _very_ clever.”

“And I know how much you like clever,” Rose grinned. “He’s got a cute bum too.”

The Doctor leveled an unamused look at her.

“What?” Rose smirked. “It’s hardly an inappropriate comment for me to make. We’re close enough in age. I’m twenty, he’s eighteen. That’s only two years difference.”

“He’s _almost_ eighteen,” the Doctor corrected her tersely. “Won’t be for another two months yet.”

“Alright, he’s _almost_ eighteen,” Rose rolled her eyes. “If you want to be technical about it.”

The Doctor gave her another look, but it only made her smile wider.

“What? Are you jealous that I might be showing interest in another man?” Rose smiled coyly.

“Hardly,” the Doctor huffed. “You just don’t have a good track record with the boys you pick up and bring along. Adam, Jack…”

“Adam was the only one I asked to bring along, and as for Jack, I thought you liked him,” Rose laughed. “You did let him tag along with us for a few months at any rate.”

“Jack… was Jack,” the Doctor huffed.

“And Saguru?” Rose asked, a little light of excitement in her eyes.

The Doctor turned away from her and watched the blond teenage boy – who was not quite a man yet – hold his ground while Bronski talked to him. It looked like the boy was being lectured, but unlike most youths his age, Saguru looked like he was actually listening to what Bronski had to say before speaking back. That spoke of a high level of maturity that very few reached at his age or even in a lifetime. The boy had also shown that he was good at keeping his head in strange situations like when they’d met Shaki. He was also equally cautious. He’d had a gun though, and the Doctor didn’t approve of guns. Normally that’d count against Saguru where the Doctor was concerned, but it had been lowered and pointed at the ground instead of aimed at Shaki, and Saguru had also put it away when the Doctor had asked. Saguru was the type of person that he’d offer to take on as a companion in one of his two heart beats… but he wasn’t about to let Rose know that. Not when she was being like this. It was obvious that she wanted Saguru to come along with them.

“We’ll see,” he told her as Saguru finally ended his conversation with Bronski and waved them over, indicating that they were leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's that!
> 
> In case any of you were wondering, I totally made up heximano particles, Sharsnallas, added a rule to the Shadow Proclamation (though I did my research to make it sound legit), and yes the Baskiva is based off of and a play on the name for Harry Potter's Baskalisk from Chamber of Secrets. That's my little shout out to the HP fandom there (more Harry Potter references to come, be a assured). I think that this arc in the story should be done either the next chapter, or one more after it, then I'll move on to writing the Stone Rose story arc. I hope you liked it.


End file.
